Dear Diary
by Mibani
Summary: Valentines... a time for love. What could happen when Ness reads Lucas's diary?  YAOI ONESHOT


**Here yah go, a Valentines Fic.**

**Meant for fluff**

**Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy) TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy, not the rights**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Today is February 14th, Valentine's day. The day of love… If only I still had someone I loved…

I sat alone in my room, hoping that today wasn't going to be as bad as it was last year. Because of me being a newcomer, I wasn't even talked to on Valentine's Day. It was as if I was alone in the world.

This year I hoped I would have better luck; only because I had someone that I had a crush on… I knew it was a bad thing, but I was in love with one of my roommates… Ness.

Sure, he was just like me… as far as abilities go. But in all honesty he was everything I wanted to be; courageous, outgoing… but he was also sweet, kind, and understanding. I felt like we should be together.

Of course he would never think of me that way. We're just friends, nothing more… No matter how much I felt we connect, we could never be a couple. I wish I knew what he felt like about me. Does he like me too?

I'm overthinking this. I'll just try and say something, later when we can be alone. But, my biggest question is… Do I really love him?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucas huffed and closed his diary. He had his pen in on the page that he was writing on just in case he needed to keep writing later. He thought a little, Ness and Toon Link were still sleeping. So he got up and decided to take a shower.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ness sat up and yawned. 7:30, breakfast is starting… He looked around only to see Toon Link still asleep, and Lucas was… Where is he? He forgot about it for the time being when he heard the shower being turned on.

He got up and threw on some of his classic clothes, and glanced at Lucas's bed. He noticed a light pink book that simply had "Private" written on the front. Wait… could this be Lucas's? Hah! Lucas having a diary! That would be funny.

Ness couldn't control himself, maybe a little peek… who would know? He gave in to self-pressure, and opened it up on the current page. He read through the whole entry, and when he hit the end he was shocked. Lucas liked him? Like, like-liked him! What could he do? What would he say?

He jumped when he heard the shower stop, and quickly closed the book and put it back where it was. Then he panicked and sat back down on his bed.

When the bathroom door opened, a happy Lucas came out and sighed. He then looked over to see Ness awake and staring into space. Oh, no… He didn't read my diary did he? Was the only thing Lucas came up with when he walked back to his bed.

He looked down at the book, and saw it was a little sideways, and the blankets were ruffled a little around it. That's when his fears were confirmed. Ness read his diary.

Lucas turned a deep shade of red, and Ness automatically knew that Lucas figured it out what he did.

"Uhh… Ness?" Lucas said trying to hold back how embarrassed and stupid he felt.

"Y-y-yeah Lucas…" Ness answered looking about as red as Lucas.

"Did… Did y-you… Read t-t-t-t-this?" Lucas asked nervously holding the book.

"I…Uhh… yeah…" Ness put his head down; he didn't want Lucas mad at him or anything.

"So… What do you say?"

"What?"

"What do you have to say about… it?"

"Umm… I do…"

"You what?"

"I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yeah…"

Ness stood up and walked over to Lucas, and sat down next to him. Ness spent one moment looking into his eyes before he hugged him tightly. Lucas hugged back with just as much force.

After they finished hugging they looked at each other for a moment. Ness thought for a second and made a decision that would make or break their relationship.

"Happy valentine's day Lucas…" Ness whispered and then gave Lucas a tender, heartfelt kiss on the lips.

It went on for a long time. One; because they liked each other's presence, and Two; Lucas was frozen. They didn't break it even when they heard a noise on the other side of the room. They only broke when the heard a scream on the other side of the room. Then they realized…

They broke and Lucas blushed shyly and hid his face, while Ness looked over and smiled, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, morning TL…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Short I know… but I tried to make it a sweet as I could.**

**I'm tired now… BYE!**

**Please review!**


End file.
